Love Story by Taylor Swift
by edwardcullenlvr1234
Summary: The two main characters from Twilight go through Taylor Swift's Love Story. Sounds better than summary cause I suck at Summaries.


**A/N: Sigh! I don't own Twilight no matter how much I wished I did. I am not Stephenie Meyer. Please don't be too mean to me this is my first fanfic and have another one coming up about a blind date between Edward and Bella!! Based on Taylor Swift's love story. All human. And now... on with the story.**

I sighed from where I was currently standing on my balcony at my father's palace. It was my coming out ball, since I had just turned 18. I hated these parties, any type of parties really. Instead of it being a normal ball it was a Masquerade theme, with masks and big gowns, the whole ordeal. And, being my father, he knows that I love Shakespeare, so it is a Romeo/Juliet theme. _And,_ as the lucky birthday girl, I HAVE to be Juliet.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around only to see my father coming here to drag me back down to the party.

"Juliet, my lovely daughter. Come, let's go see your guests, after all it is _your_ party." He looped his arm through mine and escorted me to the stairs.

Sighing, I put on my best happy face, after all the least I could do was act like I was having a good time. I put on my fake smile as I looked at everyone we passed- which was a lot of people, what with being a princess and all- and inwardly sent my maid to the fiery pits of hell for suggesting to my father that I be the only one allowed to wear blue to the party. It was my favorite color but I hated it at the moment because it made me stand out more and I _hate_ attention.

"Lady of the house, I presume?" said a man whose voice was like velvet. I turned around to be meeted by the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had bright green eyes that I felt I could just swim in. He had bronze colored sticking out at the top that just screamed 'sex hair'. Inappropriate, I know! He was dressed in all black and had a gold mask atop his face and a heart breaking, crooked-smile.

"I would give you my real name, but I think that would be breaking my father's rules, so call me Juliet." I replied. The beautiful stranger smiled my crooked… _wait mine? I have no special claim to him._ Well, he smiled his crooked smile and bowed slightly asking me to dance.

"Well Juliet, would you give me, Romeo, the honor of dancing with you?" He asked. _Romeo? _ Did that mean he liked me, or was he just playing along? I giggled, and turned my head away to hide my blush, before nodding.

He took my hand and led me to the middle of the ballroom. He placed his hands on my hips while I placed mine on his shoulders. I have to admit I was a bit scared because I was clumsy and couldn't dance well. But, he was a great dancer and led me around the ballroom. I sighed, from happiness and laid my head against his chest.

All too soon my happiness ended, because I saw my father and another man walking over to me with looks of disgust on their faces. I couldn't understand why, and when I was about to ask, my father got closer and said, "Just who do you think you are? Stay away from Juliet!"

I picked my head up from Romeo's chest and was about to scream at my father, furiously, when Romeo gave my father a weak nod and said, "Yes, sir." With that he walked away into the crowd. I tried to follow after him, but my idiotic, father grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Why!? Why did you do that?!" I screamed in his face. Before he could answer I turned to the mysterious man and screamed, "And you?! Who are you?!" I was furious. I turned to my father, who looked smug, waiting for him to explain.

"I did that because I wanted to introduce you to… Romeo!" My father looked at the man proudly, while I looked at both of them in disgust. I had already found my Romeo. Instead of being happy, like my father had wanted, I was holding onto the last piece of sanity I had.

"He's not _Romeo!_ He's _Paris_!" with that I stormed away, searching the crowd for _my_ Romeo. I searched everywhere, left and right, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Disappointed and heart broken, I collapsed on the stairs, broken sobs escaping me. "Please don't go!" I cried out, "Please Romeo, Please…" I cried, for who knows how long, when suddenly, I felt two arms pick me up and cradle me to their chest.

Wiping away my tears I looked up and saw Romeo. I could have jumped with glee but instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He sat down on the stairs, still holding me, and murmured comforting words in my ear. When I was calmed down, I looked back up at him and said "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby just say yes."

He looked me in the eyes and smiled sadly. "Juliet, as much as I love that offer- and believe me I do- I…I can't. You father already dislikes me…"

"No!" I cut him off, wrapping my arms around his neck again, "Please, Romeo. I need you so much." I sobbed into his shoulder.

I felt him nod against then whisper, "At midnight meet me out by the gardens."

For the rest of the night Romeo and me stayed away from each other… with a few slip-ups 'accidentally'.

But when the party was over, I ran over to my father to apologize about before and told him I was dead on my feet and was going to bed. He nodded. Regina, my maid, led me up to my room and helped me out of my ballroom gown and into a nightdress.

"If you don't mind me asking," she started, "who was that man you were dancing with earlier this evening?" I blushed a bright red and look away.

"Oh, miss, you don't need to tell me. I was just curious."

I looked back over to her and said, " Oh, no, no, it's perfectly all right. I'm meeting him in the garden at midnight," I looked over at the clock that said 5 minutes till midnight, "Now."

She smiled at me knowingly before saying, "Just be safe dear, you hear?"

I smiled and nodded, bringing her into a tight hug. I ran over to my window, getting ready to jump out when she tugged on my arm and asked, "Should you wear your mask, darling?"

I thought for a minute, then nodded my head yes. She handed it to me, and I murmured a thank you before jumping out my window and sprinting towards the garden. After a few minutes, I made it there, in one piece, thank god. And in the middle I saw my own person god… Romeo. I walked over to him and smiled, glad to see that he, too, had his mask on.

"Romeo"; "Juliet" we breathed at the same time. He reached for me and pulled me into a warm embrace. I sighed when he kissed the top of my head.

"We must be quiet darling if we don't want to get caught." He said to me.

"Of course! Romeo? I was wondering if we are to keep seeing each other this way…might I see your face? I should hate to always wear my mask around you." I questioned. He seemed to ponder this information before smoothly removing his mask. I took mine off as well, opening my eyes to look at him for the first time with out his mask.

"Love, do you wish to know my real name and who I really am?" he asked, taking my face in his hands.

"No, I trust you and love you enough to know that you would never hurt me." I said, while putting my hands over his.

We continued talking for hours laying on the ground, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. As usual, the happy moments always have to be ruined. I heard Regina calling me. "Miss, you need to get off to bed. I hear your father over talking about checking in on you."

"Oh, fine. Romeo, will I see you again?" I asked.

"But of course my Juliet, and remember, I love you." We kissed a goodbye, and then he turned and walked away.

I turned back around to look at Regina. "Oh, Regina! Tell me how to feel. I love this man with all my heart but my father doesn't like him. This love is difficult but it's real." I cried.

"Don't be afraid child, everything will be all right." She said, leading me to the palace. She was right; everything would work out in Romeo's favor and mine.

We kept seeing each other every night in the garden for about a month. When one night, Romeo told me he had some news.

"Juliet, my love, meet me on the outskirts of town tomorrow. I have some news." He exclaimed.

I, of course, agreed wholeheartedly.

The next night I took my horse, Aphrodite, to where we agreed to meet and waited for Romeo.

And waited, and waited, and waited.

When Romeo finally showed up, I ran to him and he scooped me up into his arms, much like the first night, on the staircase.

"Oh Romeo! I must admit, I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town!"

He looked remorseful. "Oh Juliet! Forgive me my love! My sister, Alice, was helping me pick out a ri…never mind. It is all her fault. Forgive me?" He asked with that handsome crooked smile of his.

I smiled, and I said, "Of course. I just need you to save me; I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think! But I do love you. So, so much."

Romeo put me on the ground, knelt down on one knee, and said, "Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress. It's a love story…baby, just say 'yes.'"

I stood there, shocked, before his words started to sink in. "YES!" I shouted after a few moments had passed.

He stood up, picked me up, and began twirling me in the air. I laughed freely, and enjoyed this happy feeling that overcame me.

Once he put me down, I had to ask, "My father was okay with this?"

"Yes. He said you have been so happy this past month, and that if I was the cause of it, I had _better_ ask you for your hand in marriage."

I had to laugh at that – it sounded so much like Father.

"Oh, and one more thing," Romeo said, "My real name is Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Cullen. Bella Cullen. I love it." I said with a smile.

"Isabella? As in beautiful? What a perfect fit." Edward said with a smile.

I blushed, and he leaned down and kissed me one more time before we went back into town to spread the news.

The news of a shocking Love story.


End file.
